A Different Kind of Glee
by LGaylord
Summary: A/U version of glee with an additional character. Follows the New directions throughout high school and beyond. Mostly focuses on Quinn Fabray and OC. Features Brittana and Puckleberry and some Klaine later on. Rating it M because of Language, mild violence, and some adult themes in later chapters.


Okay, so this is my alternate version of Glee. It starts off with the Pilot episode and goes from there. At first I'm probably going to stick with the main story lines but add in my own stuff. Eventually it will be completely mine. Primarily it'll probably focus around Quinn Fabray and my Original character. However, it will eventually include all of New Directions regularly.

So, my own character isn't me reincarnated into a glee character. She is completely fictional and pretty much just says what everyone else is really thinking while watching the show. At first she'll be a focal point solely for introduction reasons and then eventually will fade into the background like all the other characters.

P.s, I Hate Terri and that Rhodes lady, so I probably won't include them very much or at all.  
Also, I haven't decided what couples to use yet so I'm open to suggestion.

Be kind, this is my first Glee FanFic.

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

Will Schuester, the Spanish teacher at McKinley, pulled into to the high school parking lot. His dragging muffler caused students to cringe as he pulled into his spot. He sighed heavily and exited the vehicle. As he looked over at the car next to his, he noticed one of his students smoking. He tapped on the window to get her attention.

"Bailey, it's not only against the school rules, but it's against the law for you to be smoking. Even if it's in your car."

The thin, blonde hair girl flicked her cigarette and got out of the car. Pulling her skateboard with her. "It's ok Schue; it's not even my car. I board everywhere." She replied as she flashed her thrashed up board. "Saw the pack laying on the dash, been craving for days." She winked at the younger teacher. "Won't happen again, promise." She flashed a huge grin, pocketed the cigarettes, and walked off.

Will watched her walk past him and shook his head. He looked at his watch and realized that he was running behind. As he walked up to the building he approached a few jocks he recognized surrounding a garbage dumpster and a boy who didn't seem to quite fit in.

He smiled to the group. "Making some new friends, Kurt?"

The boy stared at him wide eyed as the jock with the Mohawk answered for him. "Totally, Mr. Schue."

Mr. Schue smiled and pointed to another boy in the group. "You still owe me that report on 'Que Hace in su verano pasado', Finn." The mentioned boy looked at him confused. "What you did last summer." He clarified as he walked off.

"Almost half way done with almost all of it, Mr. Schue." The boy replied nervously.

As soon as the teacher was out of sight, the Mohawk boy and another attempted to pick up Kurt. They stopped when he began to beg and complain about the destruction of his new designer jacket. Feeling pity for the boy, Finn offered to hold it for him as he was then tossed into the dumpster. The group of jocks laughed and high five each other as they walk off into the building. Finn placed the jacket over the edge of the dumpster and followed closely behind.

"Has anyone told you how pathetic you are?" The boy heard as he laid a top of the garbage. He opened his eyes to see the blonde girl who was smoking earlier looking at him. "Seriously dude, you need to start sticking up for yourself." She said as she hung her skateboard into the dumpster. Kurt looked at it then her with confusion. "You're lying in garbage; God only knows what I'm going to catch if I give you my hand." He rolled his eyes and grabbed a hold of the board.

"At least they spared my jacket this time." He replied as he dusts himself off and grabbed a hold of said jacket.

"Yeah, great improvement." Bailey scoffed as she walked away.

* * *

Will Schuester walked into the teacher's lounge in search for a cup of coffee only to see that there isn't anything. "Where's the coffee?"

"Figgins got rid of it." A beastly man in shorts replied. "Budget cuts." He continued. "I know for a fact they're still getting hot java over at Carver. We should strike."

Will sighed at his friend and walked over to the table with the guidance counselor. Emma Pillsbury was already starting her routine of sanitizing any and everything. Ken Tanaka smiled at her. "Hey Emma." he said excitedly.

"Hey Ken." She replied dryly. She looked up and smiled flirtatiously at Will. "Hey Will." She continued to scrub the table, attempting to ignore the stares and hush tones around her.

"I didn't see you at the singles mixer last weekend, Emma." Ken attempted again.

Not paying him any attention, Emma replied. "Oh, yeah, I didn't go. A pipe exploded in my building. It was wild. Fire trucks, police. I think it was on the local news. Did you see it Will?"

Will nodded. "Sure, maybe."

"I hate those mixers, anyway. Just a big meat market." She paused. "I gave one of the firemen my phone number, but he hasn't called yet."

"Forget him." Will smiled at her. "There's someone out there for everyone."

Emma blushed and continued. "Did you here they fired Sandy Ryerson?"

"Really? Who's going to take over Glee club?"

* * *

"Move it man hands, you're taking up my oxygen." A Latino girl in a cheerleading outfit yelled as she entered the bathroom; followed by two blondes wearing the same Cheerio outfits.

"Santana, I would appreciate it if you would refrain from name calling. Furthermore, there is plenty of oxygen for all of us to occupy this restroom." Rachel Berry responded.

"Whatever Ru Paul, scurry off before I make that nose bigger." Rachel rolled her eyes and did a diva storm out of the restroom.

"San, that wasn't very nice." The taller blonde said.

"I'm sorry B; you know how I get when I see Berry. She's just so freaking annoying." Santana replied in a lot softer tone than before.

The three girls then began to fix their hair and makeup in the mirrors. The Cheerios had to look their best at all times. Perfect ponytail, perfect make up, and perfect attitude. Not one of them moved an inch when they heard the toilet flush and someone exit a stall.

"Excuse me; some of us like to keep themselves clean." Bailey said as she waved her hands in the air. No one moved. "Seriously, remove yourselves from the sinks."

"Do you hear something?" Santana asked.

"You hear it to, San? I thought I was the only who could hear the voices..." Brittany trailed off.

All three girls looked at her with a confused look. Santana shook her head and continued applying eyeliner. "Isn't it against the rules for you to be in the girl's stall, Bieber?"

"Isn't it against the rules for you to be out during the day time?" Bailey responded as she pushed through Santana and began to wash her hands.

"Ew, don't touch me. I don't want to catch the Beiber disease." Santana squealed disgusted. "You know, if I wasn't afraid of you breaking my camera, I would get a picture of you and post it on 'Dykes that look like Justin Bieber.'"

"I'm pretty sure that's not what it's called, Santana." Quinn said. Doing a once over look at Bailey then back at Santana. "Just let her wash her hands so she can go."

"Whatever Q, B and I are leaving. Blow the rape whistle Coach gave us if Bieber tries to jump you." And with that Brittany and Santana walk out.

There's a bit of an awkward moment before Bailey breaks the silence. "You really shouldn't try to help me. I can defend myself."

"I was only trying to make sure Santana didn't get herself suspended again. We need to ensure that all of our good cheerios can compete." Quinn said in full on HBIC mode. She sighed into the mirror and then looked at Bailey. "Besides, as much as I enjoy watching slushy facials, I'm not into violence."

Bailey rolled her eyes. "Right. Whatever." She shook her head than headed out.

Quinn sighed at her reflection then left the restroom as well.

* * *

"I'd like to take over Glee Club." Will announced to Principal Figgins.

"You want to captain the Titanic, too?"

"I think I can make it great again. Everything is standardized nowadays - fill in the bubble, there's no joy in these kids. They feel anonymous, invisible. That's why ever one of them has a MySpace page. They need outlets like Glee where they can explore unknown parts of themselves, find out who they are and what their potential is."

Figgins pondered what Will said and pulled out a calculator. "Sixty bucks a month. That's what I need to keep the program up."

"And you expect me to pay for it?"

"I'm certainly not going to. These toe-grabbers down at the budget office count me down to the penny, Schue. The PENNY. And you've got to use the costumes and props we already have - no new stuff. "

* * *

The next day, Will Schuester posted a sign-up sheet for anyone to sign up for New Directions. He walked away with great expectations. Slowly, one by one, a few students start writing their names down. When Will got the paper at the end of the day he had a total of five students. Tina Cohen-Chang, Artie Abrams, Kurt Hummel, Mercedes Jones, and Rachel Berry. At the first rehearsal it became very clear to Will that he was in way over his head.

"We suck!" Rachel Berry announced.

"It will get there - we just need to keep rehearsing."

"Mr. Schuester- do you have any idea how ridiculous it is to give the lead solo in 'Sit Down You're Rocking the Boat' to a kid in a wheelchair?" Rachel continued.

"I think Mr. Schue was using irony to enhance the performance." Artie cut in. Will nodded in agreement.

"There's nothing ironic about show choir!" Rachel retorted then stormed out.

Will sighed and told the kids to break for the day. He then left the way Rachel went to find her. After searching for about ten minutes, he finally found her sitting at the top of the bleachers outside. He sat down next to her.

"You're the best kid in there Rachel - but that comes with a price. The other kids are looking to you for guidance. You've got to be more optimistic."

"I know I'm just a sophomore but I can feel the clock ticking away. I don't want to leave high school with nothing to show for it.

"You get great grades; you're a fantastic singer..."

Rachel cut him off. "Everyone hates me."

"And you think Glee Club is going to change that?"

"Being great at something is going to change it. Being part of something special... Makes you special. Right?" She sighed and glanced back out to the field where the cheerios were practicing. "I need a male lead who can keep up with me vocally."

"Maybe if I tutor Artie a little..."

She cut him off again. "Look, Mr. Schue. I really appreciate what you're trying to do, but if you can't get me what I need, I'm sorry... I'm not going to make a fool of myself. I can't keep wasting my time with Glee - it hurts too much."

Before Will could say anything back to Rachel, Ken Tanaka pulled up in his Golf Cart. "Schuester! Figgins wants you."

* * *

"But we just started rehearsals!" A frustrated Will said.

"My hands are tied, Schue, I need the auditorium. Alcoholics Anonymous wants to rent it out for their afternoon meetings. Lots of dunks in this town, and they're paying me ten bucks a head."

"Give me two months. If we show at Regionals, Glee stays, if not the bar's open in the auditorium."

"Will, it's time to let it go. You've only got five kids - one of them's a cripple."

"Then I guess you've got nothing to lose."

Figgins leaned back in his chair. "Fine, two months." Will smiled. "But you're running detention for me for free."

Will sighed. "Deal."

* * *

After speaking to and being spoken to by both Emma and Coach Sylvester, Will decided to do his own thing. He fully understood the hierarchy of high school and he wasn't afraid to blur the lines. He needed male singers. Strong male leads that wouldn't be overshadowed by Rachel's attitude or voice. He went in search for Ken Tanaka. Somehow he convinced Ken to actually let him talk the football team.

He walked in full of confidence. He just knew he was going to be able to get one of them to join. He needed one of them to join.

"Listen up knuckleheads. Mr. Schuester has something to say to you guys. You don't listen, you run laps. You mouth off, you run laps. Got it?" He paused. "Take it away, Will."

Will cleared his throat and stared at the uninterested boys. "Usually I'm up here talking about Spanish, but today I'm here to talk to you guys about music." There were many sighs. "Glee club needs guys." He heard a few laughs. "I'm going to leave a signup sheet next to the door." He said. He looked at Ken then the ground. He lost all confidence he originally had. He lost even more when he decided to pick up the sign-up sheet later in than day.

He could feel all the hope being sucked out of him as he read all the profanities and insults the boys left on it. That was, until he heard a boy singing in the showers. He knew then that the only way he could get this boy in the club was to act quick and drastic. He may regret it later, but this had to be done.

* * *

Bailey Cooper wasn't into sports or team spirit. She honestly didn't give a crap about the school at all. If it wasn't for her mother, she would have dropped out and gotten her GED by now. She wasn't dumb or anything, she just didn't have the tolerance for high schoolers. She was raised to always see the bigger picture and unfortunately she was stuck in a building where people could barely see in front of them.

She definitely doesn't fit in with what the cheerios call normal, but she wasn't a complete loser either. Even though she looked like Justin Beiber as Santana liked to say, no one has ever dared to slushy her nor attempted to publicly humiliate her. She assumed it was because people feared her after she beat one of the hockey players with her skateboard when he smacked her ass freshman year. After that, no one bothered with her again, and she was perfectly content with that.

She enjoyed being able to walk down the halls of McKinley and not have to pretend to be interested in useless high school drama. She didn't mind people thinking what they wanted about her. She heard the whispers and the rumors. She knew if you were anonymous in this school, you were a target in this school. Since no one messed with her physically, they all spread crazy rumors about her.

As she began to put away her things in her locker she saw Rachel Berry talking to Quinn Fabray. Whatever was being said, it didn't seem to sit well with Quinn. This brought a smile to Bailey's face. About time Rachel stood up for herself. Before Rachel could bask in the glory that was shutting Quinn up, she was slushied by Noah Puckerman.

She slammed her locker shut and stormed after the mohawked boy that flung the iced drink in Rachel's face. Once Puck stepped outside, he was immediately shoved from behind.

"What the hell, asshole?" Bailey yelled.

Puck regained his balance and faced the angry girl. "Dude, back off. I am not about hitting women."

"Well good, neither am I." She said as she shoved the boy again.

"Seriously Coop, cut the shit!" He yelled. He stepped closer to the girl and lowered his voice. "I got a rep here babe, and if you keep shoving me like this, people are going to expect a reaction." He looked around to ensure that no one was watching them. "Lesbro or not, I'll have to slushy you."

She grinned a little. "You wouldn't dare. And if you did, your mom would believe me over you when I tell her you fell down the flight of stairs."

"Whatever." He walked off towards the bleachers. Bailey followed. In the distance she could hear the warning bell going off for second period, but didn't care. They made themselves comfy under the bleachers. "So what's got your panties in a bunch today?" he asked as he slipped some dip in his mouth.

She looked at him with disgust. "That's gross Noah." She said as she pulled out a cigarette.

"Same thing as smoking."

"I'd rather inhale it than suck on it." Puck grinned. "Shut it!" She warned. "Anyways, you need to stop picking on Berry."

"Got the hots for her or something?" Noah asked. "Because if you do, I think I'm going to have to revoke your bro card." He said in all seriousness.

Bailey laughed and shook her head. "No, I don't. I just think it's kind of fucked up that you guys only really single her out."

"Not uh, I totally shoved Jewfro's head into the toilet this morning. Would you rather me do that to Berry?"

Bailey sighed. "No, that would defeat the purpose of this conversation. How about trying to not be a jackass all the time."

"Where would the fun be in that?"

"Why am I your friend again?"

"Because, even though I don't show it often, I got your back no matter what shit goes down. And because our moms have been best friends since y'all moved in next door after your dad ditched out and you really had no other choice." Bailey smiled at the boy as she exhaled smoke. "And Temple wouldn't be nearly as fun without you and me causing some serious chaos." This caused both of them laugh. Bailey put out her cigarette and stood up. "We still on for COD later?"

"Only if you promise to stop being such a bitch when I whoop your ass." She laughed out.

* * *

Quinn Fabray was head cheerleader, sure she was only a sophomore, but she was the best cheerleader this school has ever seen. And for that, she was one of the most popular and powerful students. With power, came fear. People feared her and she loved it. Not only was she the captain of the cheerios, but she was also the President of the Celibacy club, and was dating the quarterback of the football team. She was what every father wanted in a daughter, and what every mother wanted in a daughter in law. She was on top of the food chain and nothing was going to knock her down. That was, until her boyfriend decided to join Glee.

"What the hell do you think you're doing, Finn?"

The boy looked perplexed. "Getting my books from my locker."

Quinn rolled her eyes. "Half the school thinks you're gay and the other half thinks you're cheating on me with Treasure Trail. Regardless I look like an idiot."

"I don't think you're an idiot Quinn. And I am so not gay..." Finn trailed off with.

"What about Berry? Are you into her? Are you going to leave me for that drag queen?" She said as she pointed to the mentioned girl.

"Why would I leave you for Rachel? We're just in this club together. That's all. "

"You have to drop out of this club, Finn. People are laughing at you... And then they're going to start laughing at me. I will not be laughed at." She finished sternly.

"I can't."

Quinn huffed and stormed off, making sure to knock into Rachel as she did.

* * *

Will Schuester walked into the Chorus room and saw all six kids sitting there. He rubbed the back of his head and remembered the conversation he just had with Sue. She was right; he didn't have enough members to compete with. He pulled up and stool and sat in front of them.

"Listen up guys, we need more members. The rules say we can't compete with less than 12 members. If you haven't noticed, we only have six." Everyone looked around at each other. "So I want to spend this meeting brainstorming ways to get more kids interested." He paused and looked at the kids. Half of them looked completely uninterested and the other half seemed to look like they were actually trying to think of something. "I'm serious guys. If we can't compete, we can't be a club anymore. So any suggestions are better than none at this point."

"Wh-wh-what if we did a flash mob d-d-during lunch?" Tina stuttered out.

"I think that would cause us to get food thrown at us." Artie countered.

"We're going to get things thrown at us regardless of what we do." Kurt added. "Face it, aside from Finn; we're all at the bottom of the food chain."

"Yeah, no one is going to want to join with us." Mercedes continued.

"Not with that attitude they won't." Will said. "Now c'mon guys, we're better than this. We need to believe in ourselves." He stood up. "Now Tina was on the right track. Maybe not so much a flash mob but definitely a performance in front of the school." He took a moment and considered his options. "The welcome back assembly!" He shouted. "We'll perform a song there. Show off all of our talent." He smiled and walked out. Leaving all the students looking terrified. All but Rachel.

"We're so screwed." Finn announced. He then looked to the floor. "I'm so screwed." He said softly to himself.

Everyone nodded their head in agreement with Finn. If they weren't already the laughing stock of the school, they would be after Mr. Schue was done with them.

Rachel stood up and faced the class. "You guys, we have two choices here. We can both sit still and wait for the impending doom that is Mr. Schue or we can override his opinion."

Mercedes chirped in. "I for one am tired of being laughed at."

"I'm tired of having pee balloons thrown at me." Kurt added.

"Or being locked in the porta-potty."

The club looked at each other and nodded. "What d-did you have in mind, Rachel?" Tina stuttered out.

Rachel grinned and began to lay out her plan.

* * *

So, I'm not quite sure where I'm going with this. I've got a few chapters already done, but everything is still up in the air. Feedback is much appreciated.


End file.
